


You Asked for It

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Punishment, Voyeurism, Wetting, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy spies on a girl relieving herself and suffers the consequences of his naughty deed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked for It

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Kurapeeka (formerly DietShota) on Tumblr.

Imagine the hot midday sun shining down on a quarry full of cool water. There's trees and weeds and wildflowers all around, except a gravel lot connecting to a country road. Some men are fishing and their kids are swimming. 

Now picture a skinny boy a little older than you with messy black hair. He's quiet and nervous and the only one not in the water. Right now he's disappeared from the group and looking for the densest part of the trees. 

Now picture a girl with sleek brown hair that's almost black and somber eyes the same shade. She's a little older than the boy, and a lot more grown. Right now she's got nothing on but the top of a jungle green swimsuit. 

This is a startling new sight for the boy, but more startling is where the girl is. She's getting up from a bench inside a decaying wooden outhouse. The door is broken and she never bothers with the rock that can hold it shut. 

The boy barely catches a glimpse, and has to have a second look. Now she's wiping herself in front. He doesn't see much at his distance, and he feels too guilty to linger. He doesn't know she sees him too. 

When he thinks he's so deep in the forest nobody'll see him, she's suddenly right there. 

"You violated my innocence and I'm telling our dads." She never smiles, but she's amused by the boy's little fit of panic and flurry of apologies. 

"If I watch you we'll be even," she finally tells him. 

He's in the woods to do that anyway, and agrees to her terms. She doesn't like his method. 

"Don't unzip," she says. "I'm an innocent girl. You must do what you watched me do, while wearing your clothes. Otherwise everyone will hear about your sinful spying." 

The boy takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and stops holding it in. The girl peers at his jeans with steel eyes as the washed-out denim became a deep rich blue in a square spot at the base of the fly. It grows into a big sideways kidney shape with vines of wetness creeping all the way down his legs. 

"That's all I was holding." The boy chokes as he talks because he's almost crying. 

"You're forgiven," says the girl. "Now jump in the water with your clothes on to clean off." The first time she lets him see her smile is when she dives in after him. 

You asked how your parents met, and that's the story.


End file.
